


【MHA/荼毘死】关于尼古丁的一次性事

by VoriPlisetsky



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoriPlisetsky/pseuds/VoriPlisetsky
Summary: ＊荼毘×死柄木弔，荼哥视角，其余全靠自己脑补＊单纯打炮，情节全部瞎扯的，只想上小破车的欢迎来浪费生命＊做爱做到上头，神志不清三级ooc





	【MHA/荼毘死】关于尼古丁的一次性事

烟雾是有实体的，这些极细极小无法用肉眼辨识的白色颗粒缭绕着他的性器，因为经过口腔的包裹又带上了一丝湿热的温度，喷吐向肉茎的顶端时带来一种极其细微的摩挲感，像是被什么轻柔的东西握住一般，却在下一秒缓缓散去，只有一瞬间的实感，让人忍不住想要挽留。

嗓子里像含了片羽毛，搔弄着发痒，止不住的轻哼闷闷的几乎难以察觉，但对方立刻就收到了轻哼中想要表达的讯息。随着一口深吸，香烟的燃烧时间被迅速缩短，长长的烟灰再也不堪重负，终于掉落在了他赤裸的胸膛上，还残留着的余温给他的身体带来了不小的刺激，又被对方恶作剧般胡乱抹开在他的胸口，像火山喷发过后形成的灰烬落在了常年积雪的峰顶。

一口烟以一种缓慢又不容抗拒的节奏喷吐向他硬挺着的性器，由细到粗由浓到淡仿佛带着一股具有魔力的韵律，他还没来得及发出声音就被对方狠狠捂住嘴巴，他只能颤栗着瞪大眼睛去看那些白色烟雾从对方微微张开的口中溢出，然后又被吸进去连带着自己的性器一起被埋在了对方火热的喉咙深处。那里又湿又热，像热带雨林中的沼泽地，陷入其中便无法自拔，他下意识抱住对方的头想插得更深一点，因为异物进入导致生理性干呕使得包裹着肉茎的喉咙一阵紧缩，这感觉让他几乎立刻就要在里面射精。

剧烈的咳嗽打断了他节节攀升的快感，对方强硬地撇开了头结束了这场口交。他茫然地望着对方，一时间有些不知所措。只见对方咳得厉害，连鼻子里都冒出丝缕白烟，湿漉漉的眼底泛着红，瞳眸里尽是黏腻躁动的欲意。

他喉头上下动了一下，有些危险的想法蠢蠢欲动，但不等他将其付诸行动就被一双有力的手按住一动不动。他看出对方眼里的促狭意味，无奈地在心里叹了口气，乖乖地躺平供对方享用。对方凑上去嗅了嗅那根湿哒哒的肉茎，很满意上面沾染了属于自己的烟草的味道，作为奖励般的伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端的小洞，乖巧的模样像只毛茸茸的小狗，令他情不自禁想伸手去摸一摸对方看起来乱糟糟却似乎很柔软的头发。而对方这个小小的动作却又带来一声压抑的闷哼，来自他喉咙的深处又伴随着下意识的吞咽将尾音湮没在了舌根后。

他的身体不知何时开始变得这么敏感了，一点点漫不经心的挑逗就能勾起他强烈的欲火，他知道落入这番境地是拜谁所赐，罪魁祸首正埋在他的胯间吞云吐雾。这坏心眼的家伙用浸满唾液的舌头和口腔将自己的龟头裹含舔舐得光滑透亮，从那因缺水而变得尤为干裂的嘴唇中扯出的银丝颤巍巍地连接着马眼处，又因对方抬头的动作而逐渐拉长，断裂。

他低头看向对方，想用眼神示意其继续嘴上的动作，却正巧撞进了那双满是狡黠意味的猩红眼眸里。他情不自禁地伸出手去触碰对方的脸颊，却因手心也布满可怕烧伤留下的黑色疤痕，轻轻摩擦反弄得对方皮肤生疼，不满地眯了眯那双漂亮眼睛。

右腿根部突然传来的剧烈灼烧感使他不禁拧紧了眉头，他望向疼痛的根源处，一根熄灭了的半截烟头躺在地上，像被人用鞋底用力蹂躏过一般皱皱巴巴，从中间折成了一个饱含恶意的刺眼的角度。他没有去检查自己的腿，那块本就有着暗黑色烧疤的皮肤几乎看不明显，但确实是有片小小的指甲盖大小的鲜红血肉暴露在空气中，他不用看就能清晰准确地感受到，那里生长着火一般的灼人温度。他再熟悉不过。

凶手发出咯咯地吃笑，像个淘气又固执的孩子。

他按住对方的手，将两只手腕都一起紧紧抓在自己左手手掌里。这个不安分的家伙总会给他带来些不怎么愉快的“惊喜”，如果想避免，那就得看好他，放在眼前一刻不离地盯着——眼前这个看起来人畜无害的瘦弱男人是个令人头疼的麻烦存在，需要严加看管，一不留神就会出差错。

他一点不在意被怎样伤害，他是知道的：这是只具有攻击性的难以驯化的野兽，是个不能以常人待之的偏执狂，是个自虐者，是精神错乱的谋略者，是最好的性伴侣，是比他还执着的野心家，是颗从内心开始腐烂的果子，是恶徒，是疯子。

不存在任何同理心，也不会有任何负罪感，对方就是这样一个无可救药的坏家伙。但所幸他们都是单纯的感官动物，在做爱方面更是兴趣出奇的一致，他们的身体简直像上帝精心打磨般的契合无比，他们应该是天生一对。

但他们从来就不像什么爱人伴侣。他们只是一对偶然间凑到一块觅食的孤单的野兽。

他慢慢贴上了对方削瘦的身体，嘴唇触碰的地方也是温度微凉。他将左手挟制住的双手举过对方头顶，右手却探入那两瓣单薄臀肉的缝隙中，那里温暖又潮湿，好似有毒蛇在其间蛰伏。

“...别动。”对方被他手腕处的铁钉硌得扭来扭去，软软地趴伏在他耳边闷声笑着，牙齿轻轻撕咬扯弄着耳垂。他听到对方嗓音含笑却认真对他说：“松手，我来。”

他便下意识地照做了。

重获自由令对方心情愉悦，笑嘻嘻地活动着略微酸痛的手腕，又猛地凑近用力亲吻了他的脸颊，发出“啵”的一声清脆响声。温热柔软的舌尖掠过他下颔处粗糙的皮肤，触感糟糕像是某种软体动物爬行时般的湿滑黏腻，他皱着眉推开了对方。

他突然有些恶心。

不过对方并未在意，这个疯子从来不理会他的反应，他永远只顾着自己欢悦。就像这场成人游戏开始前那样，也是对方一直暗示甚至可以说是诱惑着他褪去皮囊与其一同踏入深沼，他永远无法拒绝那双流淌着血色光芒的眼睛所期盼的予以他的邀请，即使他知道这家伙绝对不安好心。他承受着那些不必要的痛苦，却是侍奉对方得到极致享受，他们的关系从来就不是对等的，那家伙倒是坦然受之，从头到尾都是那么的理所当然，可他偏偏就是愿意这么陪着对方闹，中邪了似的，他心甘情愿。

纤瘦的身体慢慢跨坐上他的腰，背后靠着的是他硬得发胀的粗壮性器，接触到较之常人略低的体温使他感到稍稍有些舒服，但仍无法改善他胯间的炙热。他压低嗓子轻哼了一声催促对方快点动作，纾解欲火的心情从未如此急迫。他已经按耐不住了。

四根手指小心地握住了他的阴茎，对方冲他露出了一个得逞的笑，反手背后将他的性器压在股沟间来回摩擦着，胸口的两颗乳首挺立得老高，透着沁人的粉色光泽。

他长长地“啊”了一声，闭上了眼睛。身上压着的重量很轻，凭他的体能几乎可以忽略不计，但他却觉得有些呼吸不畅。于是他深吸了口气，却在下一秒剧烈咳嗽起来。

那恶作剧的坏家伙又开始神经质的吃笑起来，音调奇怪又诡谲。他睁开眼睛，一支不知何时点着的香烟夹在对方修长的手指间，端头一闪一闪泛着暗红色的火光。见他看过来，对方又冲他的脸喷了口烟。

他偏过头避开了。但辛辣浓烈的味道还是呛得他不停咳嗽，他其实不是很喜欢这种加了料的烟卷。这都是对方一时兴起搞出来的把戏，他也只是觉得新奇所以还算配合。倒是那家伙总是捣乱，让他感到心烦意乱。

他沉默着盯着对方，却用手重重拍了一下他的屁股以示惩罚。但这样只会让对方更加肆无忌惮，怪叫一声便将烟头按向他的咽喉处。

他抬起手掌挡住了，手心里传来的痛楚与之前右腿伤口处的一般无二。空气中弥漫着一丝皮肉焦糊的刺鼻气味。

这个疯子。

他面无表情地用另一只手托起对方的屁股，对准了狠狠捅了进去。

一插到底。

对方痛得几乎要抓不住烟盒，勉强支撑住身体去迎合他的动作。打火机点了好几次也没能点着，只好用可怜巴巴的表情看着他，那对猩红眼眸湿润得像他正在操的洞。

他再一次率先软了心。用受伤的那只手捏了捏烟头，一缕极淡的烟便袅袅升起在他的指间，对方就着这个姿势猛吸了一大口，趴在他的胸口慢慢地吐着烟圈。

他继续挺胯顶弄。

只凭着身体本能的冲动和尼古丁的刺激疯狂地动作着，他别扭着不想遵循对方的节奏，随即翻身将其压住，自上而下挺进又抽出。

燃尽的烟头散落了一地，黑色的烟灰抹的到处都是。

他用力干着对方的屁股，一滴不漏全部射在了里头。

然后他们精疲力尽，共同分食了最后一支烟。

再然后，他们相背而眠。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 关于荼毘和弔弔我想说明的一点乱七八糟的想法（纯粹个人理解，随便看看就好，不看也没事）：
> 
> 我在想，我对他们间情感的定义是什么，我从来不认为他们能够相爱，不太合适，让我感到别扭。但我又真真切切觉得他们应该是要在一起的，只是在一起，并列着，无法融合。
> 
> 像水银和水。
> 
> 但他们若只是在一起就真的无比合适，不是指相性很好，恰恰相反，我认为他们作为两个独立个体来说格格不入，他们应当是针锋相对的，是激烈的，是不匹配的齿轮强硬地卡合发出咯吱的碎骨声音，是同极的磁铁靠近过程中产生的巨大排斥。
> 
> 他们是相同的，也是完全不同的。
> 
> 他们是一对共存的矛盾。
> 
> 那么他们之间的感情绝不可能是单一的，纯粹的，而应该是无数由恒定的过往和一些恰巧的机遇共同产生形成的，并揉杂在一起凌乱不堪的复杂而扭曲的东西。这是必然的，也是被他们所习惯的。
> 
> 于是我想，他们能这样在一起，即是合理的。


End file.
